1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepped embroidery machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stepped embroidery machine having a single body and a plurality of head units aligned in a stepped pattern while forming a step difference therebetween for simultaneously and individually performing embroidery work with respect to various workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, an automatic embroidery machine embroiders patterns on a workpiece fixed to an embroidery frame by moving the embroidery frame in X-axis and Y-axis directions while actuating a needle up and down with respect to the workpiece. That is, differently from a sewing machine which sews a cloth by using a needle moving up and down with respect to the cloth while passing the cloth through a sewing area of the sewing machine by means of a moving table having a toothed structure, the embroidery machine embroiders patterns on the workpiece by moving the embroidery frame in the X-axis and Y-axis directions, so the speed and movement of the embroidery frame may closely relate to quality of embroidery patterns.
According to the conventional embroidery machine, a plurality of heads and shuttles are simultaneously driven when a spindle shaft rotates, thereby embroidering patterns on the workpiece fixed to the embroidery frame. Therefore, the conventional embroidery machine presents a problem in that it can be used only for single embroidery work for a single workpiece.
In order to solve the above problem, applicant of the present invention has developed an embroidery machine equipped with a plurality of head units capable of simultaneously and individually performing embroidery work with respect to various workpieces. The above embroidery machine has been filed with Korean Intellectual Property Office and registered with Korean Utility Model Registration No. 350914.
The embroidery machine disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 350914 includes a plurality of head units, which are divided into at least two working groups, and embroidery frames provided in each working group. The embroidery frames have the same structure or mutually different structures.
However, since the embroidery machine must be equipped with a plurality of head units for individually performing the embroidery work with respect to various workpieces, the size of the embroidery machine may become enlarged as compared with that of the embroidery machine having one head unit. In addition, in order to facilitate the embroidery work, the embroidery frames installed corresponding to the plural head groups must be prevented from interfering with each other. For this reason, it is necessary to ensure a sufficient interval between the embroidery frames, resulting in the large-sized embroidery machine.
The large-sized embroidery machine does not match with the current tendency of providing a compact-sized embroidery machine suitable for a narrow place.